Reality
by Savanna06
Summary: What if Charlie met Bella at the Airport?  What if he knew about bella's love of 'extreme sports?  Bella has to spend a little time away from forks...read the story i suck at writing this summary :
1. Chapter 1

Takes place after Bella, Alice, and Edward leave Volturra. What if reality came crashing back and ruined the perfect little reunion between Bella and Edward. What if Charlie met Bella at the airport in Seatac? Sort of based on a deleted scene i read on Stephenie Meyer's website.

Disclaimer I dont own anything but a crazy cat, and you dont have to sue me for custody

Chapter 1-Coming Home

"Bella" Edward said drawing my attention away from the tarmac. We had been sitting in an Atlanta Airport for the last three hours waiting for the storm to pass. "you can't ignore me forever."

_want to bet?_ I thought to myself. It hurt to look at him, still so perfect looking as if the last six months had never happened. To know that I wanted him and he still didn't wanted me. The first few hours after we left Volterra had been heaven to me, being able to touch him and have him act like he cared about me. It was so easy to forget everything in Volturra, to hold off reality and replace it with the idea that we would be together again.

But reality kicked in the minute our plane touched down in Atlanta. So now I tried to stay as far away from him as possible, as far as they would let me. So that when he left me again, and i knew he would, it maybe wouldnt hurt as badly as before. _Fat chance of that_.

"I am not ignoring you, Edward." I said quietly, sure that if he didn't have his acute hearing he would not have heard me. "I have a headache" _lame excuse._

Turning my head to the left, i saw Alice shoot Edward a warning glance "How about we get you some food, Bella?" She said holding her hand out to me.

"Sure, Alice" i said "i should probably call Charlie too. "

Edward stayed in the seating area with my bags as Alice gently led me to the closest restaurant. I could feel him watching us as we walked away.

"Everything is going to work out Bella," she said happily dancing along beside me, "you and Edward and meant to be together. Just give him a chance to explain everything."

"He doesn't have anything to explain."

"Be-"

"Just stop Alice, this is between me and him. And i need to figure everything out for myself. I know you love him, he's your brother, and i don't want to ruin our friendship by saying something that i cant take back. Besides i know he is listening to me through your thoughts, and that isn't fair."

"He's not," she said throwing a warning look over her shoulder, "I am just really worried aobut you and I want you to know that you can talk to me."

I smiled weakly at her, wrapping my arms around myself. "of course i know that," I said trying to smile at her. I am pretty sure judging by the look on her face that it was a sad excuse for a smile. "dont worry about me Alice, i will be fine."

"There is a phone over there, didnt you want to call your dad?" she said changing the subject once she determined that i would just keep repeating the same thing until she dropped the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-Cont'd

APOV

"Don't listen, Alice," Bella asked quietly "I know you want to, that you probably wont be able to help yourself, but please try."

"I'll try," I said pulling my arm from around her shoulders, "Here's some change, I'm going to go sit down ok?"

Bella smiled weakly before walking carefully towards the pay phones, her arms still wrapped tightly around herself, as if she was trying to hold herself together. As if this simple action could protect her from her new reality..

_Stop glaring at me Edward, _I thought, turning sharply to glare at him, _you did this._

"I didn't mean to, I thought I would make her life better." he mumbled quietly.

_Well that is a sad excuse._

Sighing as I sat down. As easy as it was to just blame him, the truth was we all did this to her, by allowing Edward to exile us from her life, and making him feel worse about it, wasn't going to change what we had done.

"What happened on the plane, Edward?" I asked quietly. "she seemed so happy when we left Volturra. I had a vision of you two getting married, she was one of us. You were getting married, everyone was there."

"Nothing. Everything was fine until the plane landed. She seemed a little hesitant but still exactly the same as before." he said closing his eyes.

"Obviously something did. I don't see her future with us as clearly as i did a few hours ago."

Edward started to argue but immediately stopped as Bella started walking towards us again. I watched as she consciously pulled the arms from around herself and fixed a blank expression on her face.

BPOV

Charlie had been so relived to hear from me that he didn't even think to question my stories about Rosalie and Emmett being in a car accident. Not everything I said was a lie at least. I did confess that we were stuck in Atlanta due to a lightening storm.

It took a good ten minutes of reassuring him that i was heading straight home on the next available flight before he would hang up the phone.

I held the receiver for several minutes after Charlie had hung up before placing it down gently and turning to face them again. Taking several deep breathes, i braced myself before forcibly holding my arms by my sides.

"Charlie thinks we were in New Hampshire because Rosalie and Emmett were in a car accident," I said quietly before sitting down beside Alice. She reached over and gently patted my leg peering into my face.

"Go to sleep Bella, I promise to wake you up if you start to talk" She said quietly.

"do you promise?"

"Of course, you will collapse if you try to stay awake much longer."

Reluctantly I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sorry this chapter sucks. I am struggling with the multiple points of view...do i want them...do i hate them...do i need them...and the answer is always yes...

I like long chapters so as soon i as i can start writing this the way i want (this is a gap filing chapter) they will be longer...

reviews are truly like crack...maybe if i remembered that with my last story i would have finished it...ahahah...seriously...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, i decided i didn't really like this chapter so i changed it. I also made small changes to the first two chapters. please reread if you are interested. thx sav. ps. any random unexplainable letters randomly about the page are because my kitten now thinks she can type. i really appreciate her help.

* * *

EPOV

I did what I thought was best, I really did. Bella was never supposed to know that the monsters living under the beds of five-year-olds were real. That wasn't the plan for her life. She was supposed to grow up, get married, have children, and die. However, when I saved her that day in the parking lot, I took that away from her; drastically changing the course of her life. Alice told me once that by doing what I did, I took away her happily ever after. I am a selfish creature and therefore I wouldn't change my actions even if I had a chance to do it over again.

So I went from wanting to suck her dry to doing anything, and everything, in my power to keep her alive. So wouldn't I remove myself from her life if I thought she was in danger from knowing me? It was the pattern of our relationship. It felt good to have someone need me as much as she did. And .the hardest thing I have ever done was walking away

I know now that I made a mistake. I left her without thinking what it would do to me, I can't function without her. I have to know what she is doing and where she is in order to live my life. The last six months have been like an initiation into hell. The only time i was able to function was when i was attempting to track Victoria. And i wasn't even very good at that.

Now she won't even look at me. I can tell by looking at her that the last six months have been as hard for her. She has lost an alarming amount of weight, her skin and hair is dull, and she has a constant panicked expression in her eyes. I am afraid to reach out for her like I want, afraid that any sudden movements on my part will send her running away from me.

"Edward," she whimpered in her sleep, her head which had been resting against my shoulder suddenly turned toward me. If I didn't know better I would think she was awake, "please don't."

_Edward, you better wake her up _Alice thought from the seat behind us on the plane.

"Bella, its time to wake up" I said gently shaking her shoulder. She turned her head sharply away and opening her eyes.

"Ed-" she said groggily, "where are we?"

"Almost to Seattle."

She quickly pulled away from me and rested her head against the back of her own seat. I could actually feel my useless heart rip in half at her actions.

"um..." she said after several minutes, "you need to make sure Charlie doesn't see Emmett or Rosalie at the airport. I told him they were in a car accident."

"why is he picking you up?"

"because if he didn't I would be stuck at the airport? You guys don't live there anymore, I assumed you would be flying back to where ever you're living now." she said quietly. "you are not obligated to make sure i get back home. I do have a father."

"Bella you are being absurd. Of course, we would have made sure you got home safely." i said barely holding back the hurt and anger in my voice. "do you really think so little of us?"

Her eyes immediately teared up, making me feel like the jack ass that i was. Alice reached of the back of the seat to slap me in the back of the head. _Way to go, Edward._

"i'm sorry Bella, i didn't mean for it to come out that way. You know that we care about you. We would never have left you hours from your home."

she simply turned away from me and looked out the window.

APOV

I don't think Edward could be making a bigger mess of this situation if he tried. How can he be so out of touch with Bella? He is going to have to work really hard to make this one up to her. But i know he can. She loves him almost as much as he loves her. Its a close race between the two of them. It always has been.

I wish Jasper was here to tell me what she is really feeling. It doesn't take an idiot to see that she is pulling away from him to protect herself. But i cant tell if she still loves him or not.

"_attention passengers, we will begin our descent into SeaTac International Airport in just a few minutes..."_

_

* * *

ok i have had a really crappy day (i burned my finger really bad twice, caught a piece of paper on fire, and got wax all over my jacket), so if your review requires you to translate it for me , do me a favor and don't submit it for this chapter.. i don't read monkey and i am not about to learn now...anyway that was my rant...i have also changed my mind about the direction of this fic so deleted scene be darned!! hahah...it will be what it will be...sorry for sounding b()&(& but i have had a really really really bad day...really bad...quit my life bad..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

BPOV

I saw the Cullen's as soon as we stepped into the terminal but Charlie was no where to be seen. Alice quickly walked over to Jasper.

"Please talk to Carlisle and Esme, Bella" Edward said quietly from behind me, pushing me forward gently. He had purposefully forced me to walk in front of him when we walked off the plane. I had been hoping to skip this little reunion. Not because I resented the Cullen's, I loved them like my family, but because it hurt worse then anything To be this close to them and to know that they would be leaving me again.

"I am not a monster Edward. I loved them like they were my family." I mumbled, unsure why I had used the past tense.

"I didn't mean to imply that you were." he said leading me to them. Watching the reunion of Esme and Edward was hard. She had almost lost him like I had like I did. Once Carlisle and Esme were done hugging him, Edward turned and walked the short distance to where Jasper and Alice were standing. The three of them began to talk quietly.

Esme wrapped me in her arms. Stroking her cold hand down the length of my hair. "Thank you for bringing him back to us." It felt like she held on to me forever, though it was only a few seconds.

I didn't answer her just looked down at my feet. She gently tipped my head up so she could look at my face. "Poor Bella, what have you done to yourself?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

"No your not." she said quietly glaring at Edward over my head. "Come with me and get cleaned up. We need to get going if we are going to make it back to Forks before midnight."

"Oh...um...Charlie is picking me up." I said quietly. Confused as to why for the second time today, the Cullen's thought they were going to Forks. "Aren't you going back to...um...?"

Smiling sadly she led me to the nearest first class lounge. "Well honey, we were planning to move back to Forks for a while. Alice and Edward wanted to graduate with you. Haven't you and Edward patched things up?"

"There is nothing to patch up. Things haven't changed for him." I said sadly. I was not going to parade my humiliation in front of his entire family. Quietly I took the bag she offered and walked into the shower area. _God love first class_.

* * *

Life always looks better after a shower. 

The shower helped clear my head so I could think logically. Charlie wasn't in the terminal because without a boarding pass he couldn't get past security. The Cullen's had flown in from various parts of the US so they were able to meet the plane. This gave me a few blessed minutes to compose myself before I had to deal with Charlie's anger.

From what I gleaned from our conversation on the phone in Atlanta, Jake had decided that confession was good for the soul and had told Charlie about the motorcycles. Hopefully the four hour drive to SeaTac had calmed him down a little. Though I knew that I would never see the bike again. He had told me in surprising detail where the pieces of my bike could now be found, none of them retrievable. At least I hadn't been home when that bomb was dropped.

I saw Charlie almost immediately as we stepped outside of the security area. He didn't look as calm as I was hoping he would. As soon as he saw Edward his expression turned icy.

Quickly I looked at Edward. "What's he thinking?" I asked not really expecting him to tell me. It was the first time I had talked to him first since Atlanta.

Shocked that I had directed a comment directly to him, Edward stammered "Convent. He thinks he should send you to a convent. And he wants to kill me…dismemberment seems to be a reoccurring theme."

"Let's go Bella" Charlie said raising his voice so I could hear him.

"Great I wouldn't look good in a habit" I mumbled before turning away from the group. Hitching my bag on my shoulder I started to walk away.

"Good luck Bella" Alice said quietly reaching out to touch my arm as I walked past.

"See you around." I said hurrying towards Charlie. Usually Charlie and I aren't very demonstrative people, but today he pulled me into a hug like he hadn't seen me in years. Or forever since he hadn't even really hugged me when I moved up here.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Charlie asked quietly releasing me. I didn't answer him as we walked through the airport terminal, "why do you continue to get yourself messed up with them? Do you have no sense of self preservation?"

"Dad," I started unsure of what to say to him.

"No Bella, I am your father, and it's my job to tell you if I think you are making bad choices. So I am going to do something about it this time."

_Well crap _I thought to myself. Here I am 18 years old and he finally decides to act like a parent. "Dad what are you talking about?"

"You are not staying in Forks. I can not let you continue with this self destructive behavior. I have already let it go on far too long. But I thought you were getting better, and then I find out from Jake that you bought a motorcycle. That all your recent ER visits were due to accidents on that motorcycle. You looked me in the face and lied to me, for months. So it is going to end here"

"Well I am not going to Florida, and you can't make me. I am 18 years old."

"I don't care how old you are, you are living in my house so as far as I am concerned, you are a child. But I am going to give you a choice your mom and Phil are spending the next three months at some training camp in Boston. Or you can go stay with your aunt and cousin in Walla Walla."

"Aunt Sam? The one with the 40 crazy cats? They hate me you know. They used to walk right in front of me so I would fall down the stairs."

"Bella, she had two cats like 9 years ago. And they are both dead now. I am really glad your mother never trusted you enough to get you a pet."

"oh ha ha." I muttered folding my arms angrily, "What about school? This is my senior year. I can't just drop out."

"Nice try. You and I both know that you don't need the credits to graduate. If you are concerned I can have you enrolled at the community college or there is always alternative school. The principle at forks said he would arrange whatever you wanted to do. Classes at the community college start in about a week."

This was true. The AP classes that I took in junior high actually counted for high school credits. Charlie and I had talked last summer about me skipping fall semester due to my injuries caused by James, but decided against it since I was supposed to have Alice and Edward to help me. Later Charlie refused to let me take early graduation saying the school was probably the only thing that got me out of bed every day.

"Well crap. How long do I have to stay there?"

"I don't know. Until you stop looking like you jumped off a cliff and drowned" He said not looking at me.

"What are you talking about dad? Jumping off a cliff. You are funny" I said laughing lamely. Watching him out of the corner of my eye. He didn't look like he was joking.

"Jake told me." he said stopping and turning to look at me. "What were you thinking? Did you think about the weather, the water currents? People die every year from jumping off that cliff. Did you even think about what I would do without you?"

"I am so sorry dad."

"No you don't get to apologize for this. What you did was stupid and reckless and you could have died. You are not getting off the hook that easily this time. I excused your behavior for the last six months hoping that you would get over him leaving in your own time. But obviously you haven't. So Boston or Walla Walla?"

"Fine," I said quietly knowing that this wasn't a battle to fight with him. He had put up with so much and if I chose Walla Walla I would at least be able to come home if and when I choose. Mom would keep me forever if she could. "I will go see Aunt Sam but I will be back for graduation and I am taking my truck."

"I have to tell you something." Charlie said stopping and turning toward me. "We had a bad storm the night you left and one of the trees in the front yard was hit by lightening. I am really sorry Bells, but it damaged your truck.."

"WHAT?" I screamed. Thankfully we were standing in the middle of the parking garage at this point so there weren't as many people to stare at me. "Dad! How long are the repairs going to take?"

"I'm not having it repaired. I sold it for parts to Mark Swenson."

"Why would you do that? I loved that truck. What am I going to do now?"

"It's not a reliable vehicle, Bella. It was fine for Forks and the occasional trip to Port Angeles, but you would never have been able to take it to college. As an early graduation present your mom, Phil, and I bought you another car. It's sitting in the drive way at the house."

"Well it's a good thing I don't have a puppy isn't it? You might have to tell me it got bit by a mountain lion."

"Stop being so dramatic. Let's go. You have some papers to sign at the school tomorrow then you can leave. Plus the new car will get you over the pass a lot faster than that truck would have.

* * *

So here is your really long chapter. Running start is an actual program that allows high school kids to take college level classes and earn high school credits. Alternative school is like a self study program for students who cant go to school anymore for some reason. I had a friend who did this. 

i think i am mostly going to stick with bella's point of view for a while since this is her story and not really edwards. its his a little...and since i dont want to have to deal with Jake. i will take care of him before she leaves forks...i think it should be his fault that her truck got trashed...what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 part 1

BPOV

The trip to Italy and back plus the talk with Charlie had exhausted me and I had slept like the dead for most of the day. The first thing I did when i finally got out of bed was go outside to check out my new car. Though the new Nissan was quickly forgotten after I noticed the wreckage that used to be my truck. Grudgingly, I now understood why Charlie had sold it for scraps. There was currently a very large tree wedged into what used to be the cab, the damage was so extensive that the doors had to be wedged open with a crow bar. There were also some very large and deep scratches to the steel of the hood, the kind caused by very large claws. I would bet the balance of my bank account that all of the damage had been caused entirely by the very immature, very volatile teenage werewolf sitting in the rocking chair behind me. The damage to my property, added to the stuff he had told Charlie, put him at the top of the list of people I really didn't want to talk to right now.

"Bells" Jake said I could tell that he was annoyed with me for ignoring him.

"What do you want Jake?" I asked standing in front of my closet trying to decide what I wanted to take with me on my trip. Or exile as I had begun to think about it.

"To see if you were still you." he snarled.

"Would it be any of your business if I wasn't me?" I asked several minutes later, after I realized what he was talking about. Three days, the three days I had once longed for, would have changed my entire existence. "What I decide to do with my mortality is my own business Jake."

Jake didn't say anything for several seconds after my comment. I could see that there was now a fine tremor going through his entire body. I turned back to my closet and continued to look through my clothes. Taking several shirts off the hangers I began to fold them.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Flying half way around the world for that worthless filthy leech-"

"There is nothing the matter with me! And its none of your business what I do or where I go,Jake," I said cutting him off. Turning I slammed my clothes in to the open suitcase on the bed. "just like it was none of your business telling Charlie about the motorcycle or the cliff diving. If I recall correctly, you didn't protest too much when we were doing those things. I thought that we were friends, that I could trust you. One day I hope I am smart enough to stop trusting people."

"Why do you keep forgetting that I am the one who was here for you. I am the one who stayed."

"No you weren't! You left me too, remember? Just because you came back first doesn't make you any different from him! And would you have come back to me, if i hadn't chased you first?"

_do not start crying Bella, _I thought to myself.

"I _left_ you because I had to. Not because it amused me to do it. He left you because he didn't love you, because he got tired of playing with you. Then suddenly one of those leeches tells you he is in danger and you go flying halfway around the world to save him." he said snarling.

"I did what I had to do. If it had been you I would have done the same thing. I did do the same thing for you. The trip to your house that day was just as long and difficult as the trip to Italy."

"that is such crap."

"Whatever, Jake. I am really tired of having this conversation with you." I said turning back to my closet. "and stop trying to make yourself sound so innocent."

"what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Want to explain the damage to my truck. The tree didn't fall because of any storm, what did you do punch it? And what about the claw marks in the hood and the dashboard? You had no right to damage something that didn't belong to you."

"your truck was an accident."

"no, the tree might have been an accident. The rest of it wasn't"

"Not like Charlie didn't replace it."

"Charlie shouldn't have had to replace it! If you would have just controlled your temper or left, then it never would have happened. I loved that truck, Jake. And you destroyed it. Then what you didn't think you did enough damage to my life? You had to go tell Charlie what we were really doing in La Push? Thanks to you I have to spend a month in god forsaken Walla Walla."

"oh poor Bella," he mocked standing and walking a crossed the room to where I was standing. He began to shake lightly. "you have to leave your precious Cullen's. How will you survive? You know you haven't changed that much from when you were twelve. You always were a self centered spoiled little brat."

"I can not believe you just said that to me!" I screamed at him, thankful that Charlie was still at work. "I have always put everyone else's feelings and needs before my own. And the one time I didn't put you first, you act like the world is ending. I would have done the same thing if it had been you, you jerk. I am really tired of having this conversation with you. Please leave."

"Not until you promise me you wont see him again," Jake said grabbing me roughly by the arms. Thankfully he still had enough control over his temper not to hurt me deliberately.

"No! Its none of your business. GET OUT." Jake's attention suddenly turned to the window and he abruptly let me go. Tripping over my own feet I stumbled sideways and hit my cheekbone on the side of my dresser. Gently i lowered myself down the wall until i was seated on the floor.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it, any of it." Jake began, suddenly not angry anymore. He tried to touch the growing bruise on my cheek but i slapped his hands away.

"GET OUT!" i screamed at him. "When I want to speak to you again I will find you and waive a snausage in front of your nose!"

Jake turned and ran down the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

_Great another bruise to explain away_ i thought as i touched my head gingerly, thankful that i didn't feel any blood.

Turning i went to the window, peering outside to see if i could figure out what had distracted Jake enough to let me go. Unfortunately it was too dark to see anything beyond the backyard. Closing the window I went downstairs to make sure the doors were locked.

* * *

i reserve the right to change this chapter at will...

ok this chapter sucks i don't care...in case you cant tell they are yelling at each other but the only way i could figure out how to convey that was to do the entire chapter in caps but i had already typed it...and i am lazy...

also this is one of those fights that you say stuff you don't really mean and so they will both feel bad later and maybe make up...but i am not going to write that so use your imagination...finish it however you want, but plese include a snausage...

now Halloween is my birthday so you should review...its like a gift to me...and i have already gotten and used all my gifts this year...i want more!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

Esme was able to work a miracle and had Alice and I re enrolled in Forks High in record time. Thankfully, I was able to get the same schedule as the beginning of the year putting me in all Bella's classes. I hoped that seeing me everyday would help her to accept that I was back to stay. I would never leave her again.

Quickly I walked into my first hour class, just before the bell would ring, so that Bella wouldn't have time to find another seat before the teacher started his lesson, but she was conspicuously absent.

"You can take the seat next to Angela, Mr. Cullen." The teacher said in a bored voice before droning on with role call.

Blocking out the monotonous drone of the teacher, I took a moment to browse the thoughts of the other students. Alice may have promised Bella some privacy, but I hadn't. I would work on feeling guilty later.

_What in the hell is he doing here_ Mike Newton thought from the other side of the room, _figures that he could come back just when Bella started to act like a human again. I will kick his ass if he hurts her again. Where is she anyway? Probably with Jake, god I hate that guy._

_I should call Bella after school, make sure she is ok._ Angela had always been my favorite of Bella's friends. She genuinely cared about people.

_God Edward Cullen is back, He is so hot...Bella looks like shit these days, I am so in._ chimed the thoughts of both Lauren and Jessica. It was good that the simpleminded stuck together.

The morning wore on slowly. Bella was absent from all her classes but i knew she was on campus. Her unique scent greeted me as i walked into the class rooms, as if she had been there just seconds before. I spent most of the day listening to the thoughts of Mike and Angela waiting to see if they had a clue as to why she wasnt there. For the most part, they were as concerned as i was.

Discouraged I slowly walked to the cafeteria to meet Alice.

"Oh my god, Jess," Lauren said as I turned the corner, "you will never guess what I heard about Bella!!"

"What?" Jess said coldly. "she flipped out and joined a biker gang?"

"close, she has been in with the school psychologist all morning. What is that the fifth time this year?"

"your kidding!"

"no I also heard from Jen that she was being sent to another school."

"Well good riddance, she has been a freak since we went to the movies in January. Who the heck walks into a biker bar?"

"No wonder he left her."

I quickly turned the corner determined to find out what Alice knew.

* * *

BPOV 

I have often wondered if my life could get any worse. I was ok with not being able to walk on a flat stable surface without tripping and falling. I was ok with the near death experiences, even without Edward here to save me. However I was not ok with my current humiliation.

"Now Bella," Mrs. Keyes said in her annoyingly nasal voice, "you can tell me if you are being abused by your boyfriend. I just want to help you. We all care about you here."

"I am not now, nor have I ever been abused by my boyfriend. I don't even have a boyfriend and I haven't since last September. And I think if I was abused, my father the chief of police, would already know about it." I had been trying to convince her of this fact for the last twenty minutes.

"Well I understand that you might be uncomfortable tell me these things, but I encourage you to talk to someone while you are at your Aunt's house. Here is some information on counselors and therapy groups for you to look through." she said handing me a file to add to my stack of papers.

"Can I ask you a questions, Mrs. Keyes?"

"Of course you can."

"Why do you think someone is abusing me?"

"Well your teachers have approached me on several occasions to document unexplained bruises, sprains, and broken bones. You always give the same excuses: you fell or you tripped. We-."

"did it ever occur to you that I might have been telling the truth? I urge you to talk to my gym teacher about my natural clumsiness. Now if you will excuse me I have some papers to get signed so I can leave. I am going to miss my Ferry to Seattle."

Quickly I gathered my papers and practically ran out the door. Thankfully I tripped over my own feet as I was leaving.

* * *

APOV 

_poor Bella_

"Alice," Edward said dropping his books on the table. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Edward, I am not going to tell you. I will tell you that you need to go to biology class today, and you need to make sure you talk to Bella before she leaves today. Its really important Edward."

"Why?"

"Because. Just do it."

"Fine. Listen, we need to do something about Lauren and Jessica. I heard them talking in the hallway. They said that Bella spent the morning in the school counselors office. Bella wouldn't want that to get around."

"I am on it." I said with an evil little smile on my face. "I knew just how to get even with those two."

* * *

Ok here is the next chapter...reviews anyone? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

_I can not take anymore of this today. _I thought as i stalked toward the office.

"Mrs. Cope," i said in my sweetest voice, trying to look pathetic.

"Oh Bella Swan, what can i help you with?"

"I cant find Mr. Varner anywhere and if i don't leave now i will miss my ferry to Seattle. Is there anyway i can just have you put it in his box? My dad really wants me to be on he 3pm ferry."

"of course dear. Anything for you." she said giving me a pitying look. I have been getting that look all day. _I should start a drinking game_ i thought giggling to myself.

"Thanks I really appreciate it." i said smiling before practically running out the door.

Quickly i ran down my internal list of things to do before i could leave

_clean out locker check_

_put gas in car check_

_say goodbye to Charlie check_

_leave chicken notes for Alice and Angela check_

_write last will in case of accidental death check_

* * *

APOV 

"Edward!" I whispered urgently from the doorway of his bio II class. "Edward!"

Annoyed he looked at me waiting for my thoughts to fill his head.

_Change of plans Bella is already gone. Fake sick and meet me at the Volvo._

* * *

BPOV 

I have to admit that the new car has some benefits. Such as being able to drive the actual speed limit on the highway and getting somewhere ahead of schedule. Actually being able to speed is another of the blessed benefits. Charlie had been great about cleaning out the truck for me, however, he had thrown everything in a box and put it in the front seat. So i took the extra time to put my stuff away and familiarize myself with the new modern conveniences that i could now enjoy.

While i was putting my CD holder on the visor, a letter fell into my lap. Walking to the upper deck, i opened the envelope and started to read.

_Dear Bella,_

_You didn't really think you were going to get away without me knowing did you? And sneaking out of school ahead of schedule wasn't very nice either! Please try to think of me when you change you plans, i don't think i am asking too much :)_

_Don't worry I will be sure to look for your note in my locker tomorrow. I am sure it is chalked full of the many reason why you are leaving school so close to graduation. And if its not, you will be hearing from me. If you check your glove box you will find your new cell phone. I know! Your welcome!!_

_Oh My Gosh!! You new car is super cute. Wasn't that nice of Charlie and Renee to buy you a new one? Rosalie can't wait to get her hands on it…Now stop thinking that Bella, she likes you. Really she does. It's just hard to tell with her sometimes. We are both begging you not to put that__ Pimp My Ride air freshener back up. Emmett gave that to you as a joke, we never expected you to get so attached. Seriously Bella!!_

_Now I have taken the liberty of replacing some of the items in your suitcase for you. You really shouldn't try to argue with me about this, you are positively tiny these days and your old stuff doesn't fit. Besides what you packed was not at all appropriate for your stay with your aunt. Don't be mad Bella, it is all stuff I bought almost a year ago, for me and Rose but it will fit you. I will have some new stuff delivered to you directly. Stop making that face! _

_Now here are some, how should I put this, suggestions for your vacation. _

_Belly dancing will not be a good idea. Don't even consider it._

_Tequila is no ones friend. Or so you will tell me later if you drink it._

_No cliff diving. I realize you wont be near a cliff but it has to be said!_

_Don't stand too close to the railing on the Ferry, I don't trust human craftsmanship._

_You cousin only has your best interests at heart, but purple really isn't your color and certainly doesn't belong in your hair. Try some blue extensions if you must._

_Now have fun, I will see you in three weeks!! Yes i know you will be gone for four._

_And I know you are worried about our friends in Volterra, I will keep an "eye" on them. But you need to think about your future while you are away. There are ways we can keep you safe if you want to remain as you are. I hope that you don't, I really want us to be sisters, and Carlisle has agreed to help me change you if I have to. Whatever you decide you want to do, we will support you. We love you Bella, you are part of our family now. Don't forget that._

_Love _

_Alice._

_ps. T__urn around right now. Please talk to Edward you both need to clear the air. _

* * *

ok i think i might have taken a really long time for this update...sorry about that, my dad is in the hospital until just before thanksgiving and i have a cold. So i will do what i can but my free time is taken up with family stuff. 

Also sorry for the change of direction, i decided to change my mind again about this story. I know what my ultimate vision but getting there is an ever changing road!!

and pimp my ride air fresheners rock!! i have one in my hoopty...

review review review...


	8. CHPTR8the actual chapter

BPOV

I braced myself on the railing of the Ferry, attempting to gather my thoughts before i turned around to face Edward. He looked so perfect standing there with a pensive expression on his face.

"So how do you feel about ferry boats?" i asked unsure of what to say to him. I wished i had been stronger that i could have said a proper good bye to him, Alice, and my other friends.

He didn't answer for several minutes, studying my face quietly. "Well i don't really have any feelings for them one way or another. Though i have to admit this is my first ferry ride."

"Really?" I said walking closer to him. I could tell that several passengers were mesmerized by him and therefore listening to our conversation. I didn't want to be anyones entertainment.

"Bella, we need to-." he started but i quickly cut him off by putting my finger over his lips. I was not going to have this conversation with him. I couldn't bear it if he rejected me again.

"Remember when i first moved to Forks? And we planned to go to Seattle for the day?" i asked pleading with him to humor me. "Let's do that. Let's have that day. Please?"

"We can't."

"why not? You owe me that day." i said horrified that i had started to cry. I swore on the way back from Italy that he would never make me cry again. "Can't we just put this off? I promise we can talk about anything you want later!"

He sighed heavily, the expression on his face turning to one of resignation. "Bella-"

_oh my god. I just did it again. I just made a complete fool out of myself and he is rejecting me. When am i going to learn_ i thought to myself. Panicking i stepped away from him and turned toward the railing of the Ferry once again.

"No" i said quietly. "you are not doing this to me again. I have to leave today-"

"Leave?"

"i cant do this with you anymore." i said not hearing him. I turned and quickly walked away from him, heading to the staircase that would take me back to my car.

"ISABELLA!" he yelled at my retreating figure. Startled by the full use of my name i stopped abruptly, just long enough for him to reach me and wrap me in his arms. "could you just let me finish one thought? I was going to say that it is not safe for you in Seattle. Haven't you been reading the papers?"

"Huh? I never read the paper. That's what i have Charlie for." i said fighting with myself. I so wanted to wrap my arms around him and return the embrace.

"there has been a rash of _unexplained _disappearances in Seattle in the last week."

"what does that have to do with me?" i asked, knowing that Victoria was hunting me in Forks. "Victoria is in La Push or somewhere around there."

Edward growled "Victoria."

"You don't have to lie to me. I think you should take the ferry back to Bremerton. I am sure Alice could meet you if you call her now." i said sadly, trying to act like this didn't bother me.

"Bella-and don't interrupt me this time-i am not lying to you. I want to spend some time with you. And we are going to have that discussion. We are not going to do it in Seattle though." He said letting me out of his embrace. He quickly grabbed my hand and led me to the stairs.

"where are we going?" i asked as he pulled me into the stairs.

"to see this new car of yours. Alice said there was a tree growing out of yours?"

"sort of." I answered wiping the tears off my face. "more like lodged in the cab."

"and how did that happen exactly? There were no storms strong enough to fell a tree in Forks while we were in Italy." he said conversationally.

"well...um...you see...Jake" i said simply. There was no reason to lie.

Edward growled again and began to mutter about immature volatile werewolves. "i hope that showed you how dangerous it is for you to hang around with him. You are really lucky he didn't phase around you. You could have been seriously hurt, Bella. And i am sure he is some how responsible for that bruise on your face."

Reaching up i touched the bruise on my face. "Don't you already know this cuz you were in the woods last night, right? Jake and i had a huge fight last night. I told him i didn't want to see him again. I tripped over my own two feet and hit my face on the side of the dresser."

"I wasn't in the woods last night Bella."

"Thats weird. He got distracted by something outside. I assumed it was you. Maybe Alice?"

"No. She was hunting with me last night." he said tilting my head to the side to get a better look at the bruise. " so is this why you were in the counselors office this morning?"

"how do you know about that?!" i screeched at him quickly unlocking the car and getting in on the driver side.

"Calm down Bella. Alice is taking care of it. I heard Jessica and Lauren talking about it in the hallway. They made some interesting statements."

"like?"

"how it wasn't the first time you had been called in there, how you were transferring schools, and something about a movie and biker bar. Care to explain any of those?"

"no i don't really want to." I said fiddling with the gauges on the car.

"please?"

"OK. I am not transferring schools, i am the rest of the year off as early graduation."

"why? Are you doing this to get away from me?" he asked quietly looking hurt.

"Believe it or not, it has very little to do with you. You are not the center of the universe," I said omitting the fact that he was the center of mine, "I made some choices that i shouldn't have, that Charlie found out about, and now i have to make amends."

"what choices?"

"you don't really want to know. It will just upset you, believe me, i know." i said praying that he wouldn't make me tell him about breaking my promises.

"And how are you making amends? I am sure whatever you did wasn't that bad"

"Well, it was. And i am taking a vacation, i guess you could call it. I am going to my Aunt Sam's house for a couple of weeks. Charlie thinks it would do me good. But i think he needs a few weeks without me."

"you are not staying in Seattle Bella!"

"no i am not, Edward."

"So where are you going?"

"To hell. Well the seventh level of hell if you want to be specific."

* * *

and here is where i stop...sorry for the wait...my laptop is down for the count. I guess i could have found a replacement for the broken piece before i took it apart but whats the fun in that??? there isn't any...so now i have to wait for my dad to go home (tomorrow!!!yay us!!!) and mail me the pieces of his laptops so i can get enough pieces to put mine back together...pray for me... 


	9. Chapter 9 rewritten

Chapter 9-rewritten

"I doubt that you have done anything that would warrant such a sever punishment, Bella." Edward said while playing with my beloved _pimp my ride _air freshener.

"Hmmm...Raping, pillaging, plundering, acts of juvenile stupidity." I said counting them off on my fingers. "Guess you are right. Aunt Sam lives in Eastern Washington. Walla Walla to be exact."

"That is not so bad. A little sunny for my tastes," he said glibly. "do you not like your Aunt? I have never heard you mention her."

"She is ok. My cousin used to be a pain but i haven't seen either of them in years. She used to own crazy psycho cats though. They would wait for me to be at the top of the stairs then attempt to trip me on the way down. Charlie thinks they are dead by now, but i have my doubts. True evil never dies."

Chuckling, Edward pushed my hair behind my ears. I turned my head to look at him when the sound of the ferry whistle caused me to jump breaking the moment between us.

"well," I said folding my hands in my lap, "i guess you will be taking the next ferry back?"

Edward took in the sad look on my face and stroked the length of my cheek with the back of his fingers. "I said we couldn't stay in Seattle. There are plenty of other places we could go. We need to talk Bella about so many things."

The rest of the afternoon passed easily, even though we were slightly awkward around each other. I could tell that this bothered him but he never said anything. Instead we discussed trivial things, planning our pretend future trip to Seattle. Turns out that Edward had wanted to visit EMP for years and i was dying to get to Pioneer Square. I was having a hard time reminding myself that he would never keep his side of the bargain.

"Edward," I said around 4:30 after we had been driving for about a fifteen minutes, "exactly where are we going?"

"It's a surprise he said turning off I-90, "Just close your eyes and relax."

Pouting, I did as he asked. Sometime later he gently woke me before asking me to get out of the car. I watched as he walked around and opened the trunk and took out a picnic basket that I had never seen before.

"Is nothing sacred to your sister?" I muttered pulling the sweater from the top of the basket and shrugging it on, "first she steals my clothes and now she packs my car with food. Food I will probably enjoy. Stupid psychics. If she takes my air freshener, it will be war. I wonder if i can get a lo-jack for that."

Edward laughed and arched his eyebrow and laughed quietly, "She stole your clothes? Seriously?"

"Oh yeah she left it in a note, along with a list of things I shouldn't do. As if I would ever take belly dancing lessons."

"Well evidently you would have. Alice would never think of that on her own. I, for one, would love it." He said chuckling to himself, "and i promise if she takes the air freshener i will replace it."

"Not like you will be around." I muttered quietly to myself.

He stopped suddenly and threw me a dark look, dropping the picnic basket on the ground. "Where else would I be, Bella? "

"I don't know, with one of your precious _distractions_? Brazil maybe? Isn't that where you were before Volterra."

"I am NEVER going to leave you again."

"You say that now. Nothing horrible has happened all day. Please remember this is not a typical day in our life. But what happens when you feel I am too much of a burden or some other vamp takes a snap at me? Or you remember that you don't really love me?"

Edward glared at me. When he didn't say anything i decided to continue my tirade. "Please don't feel like you _owe_ me or anything. It was never my intention to trap you. I saved you because it was the right thing to do, for me."

"How can you be so dense? I love you. I don't want to be away from you. I am NEVER leaving you." He growled.

"_you love me?_ Thats just great. Today you love me again. Shall we flip a coin to decide tomorrow? Do you ever tell me the truth? First you _**say**_ you love me, then you say you lied, and now suddenly youlove me again. Please for the love of god, make up your freaking mind" I sneered, trying to stop the tears that burned my eyes, "but hypothetically lets say you really do love me. How long this time? How long before you leave me broken in the woods because something else caught your eye? I am be a human but i am _not_ your toy. I realize my feelings are inconsequential, but please do not do this to me. I wont survive you leaving me again."

I walked around him and grabbed the basket before taking off down the path. Edward was suddenly beside me, grabbing the basket back and throwing it on the ground. Roughly he took my arms and shook me. "I lied! Ok! That day in the woods I could tell that you were never going to believe me. So I lied."

"YOU LIED? I can not freaking believe you. Why would you do that? Why? Do you realize what you did to me?"

"Because you were in danger. Every minute I am in your life, you are in -"

"Danger, I get it. Did you ever consider asking me how I felt about that? Did you ever consider that I have free will? That if I didn't want to be in danger quite as often that I could have left? Or asked you to?"

"You would never have done that."

"How do you know? You never even gave me the chance. I thought about it all the time, Edward. About how much easier and natural things would have been if I had loved Jake or even Mike instead of you."

"You thought about that?"

"Yes I did! you idiot! And you know what I decided? I decided that you were worth it. I knew that there would always be the temptation of my blood, and that you probably would never change me but I stayed. Because I loved you and you were more important to me than anyone else in the world. So, silly me I took your leaving to mean that I'm not that important to you. Thanks for that, for leaving, because I would have hated wasting my life with someone who didn't love me as much as I loved them."

"You don't understand, Bella! If you had spent your birthday with humans, and gotten a paper cut the worst thing that would have happened is they wouldn't have had a band aide. Jasper almost killed you. Do you realize how close you came to dieing?"

"But he didn't because you and the rest of your family was there. Nothing happened Edward, you saved me. A fact you have conveniently forgotten. James didn't kill me because you and your family saved me."

"And what happens when I am not there? When the next vampire takes a snap at you?"

"Not to sound too Disney or whatever but its the circle of life. Your born, you grow, and then you die. Sometimes your really old and sometimes your not. But its always supposed to happen."

I realized then we were still walking along the path, "where are we going?"

Edward seemed to snap out of a daze as he looked around, "My cabin, its just up ahead. Over there is Snoqualmie Falls." he said pointing off to the right. "I thought it would be a nice place to feed the human and stay the night. Though you will probably dump all the food on my head."

"What do you mean stay the night. I told you i have to go to my aunts house. And that is a negatory on the food thing, I'm hungry. I wont waste good food on your head." I said trying to lighten the mood between us. We walked for several more minutes in silence. I could tell that Edward was attempting to process what I had told him.

His cabin was beautiful. Set in a meadow, it was a traditional log cabin style home. He was silent as he unlocked the door and pulled me inside. It was furnished much like the house in Forks, with over sized furniture and simple easy style. Edward lead me into the living room and began unloading the basked onto the coffee table.

"Is Alice trying to fatten me up?" I asked watching Edward unload the pasta, bread, and fattening cheesecake from the basket, "what flavor is that anyway?"

"Esme. And yes, have you looked in a mirror lately? You look positively anorexic. What did you loose 20 pounds while I was gone?"

"You don't get to judge me, Edward."

"I'm not. But I hope that I still have the right to be concerned. The cheese cake is your favorite, white chocolate raspberry truffle, from the Cheese Cake Factory. I ran in while you were in the mall."

I smiled at him, not surprised that he remembered, "that's where you were."

* * *

Ok sorry for the lack of updates. I have a long list of excuses and stories about that but the most important one is that there was something wrong with the original post of this chapter and i couldn't figure out what it was...the reason is that its freaking cold on the pass in mid april which is when my story is based...so no one in their right mind would have a freaking picnic in that weather...so while i was fixing that i fixed some other things...enjoy... 


End file.
